


Fever Dream

by Variastrix



Series: Tumblr Ask Fic - Hamilton [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Askbox Fic, Fluff, M/M, cuddling happens in this one, it's a little silly, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variastrix/pseuds/Variastrix
Summary: The last thing Alexander remembers is passing out alone in his tent. This is... not that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An askbox/prompt fic from my [tumblr!](http://variaswrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Apparently, I am slowly amassing a collection of whamilton fic by way of requests. I'm cool with it.  
> [Here](http://variaswrites.tumblr.com/post/157472509783/hey-hey-hey-buddy-would-you-mind-giving-me) is the original post on my blog, if you'd like to check it out there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Sir?”

“Ah, Hamilton. You’re awake.” Washington’s voice was close, very close. The rumble of it buzzed in Alexander’s chest.

“Yes, sir.” Alex stayed perfectly, unbearably still. Even as he felt tension mount he did not fidget even an inch. He breathed shakily, the remnants of a sore throat barely registering in his current predicament. He was very confused.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Hamilton?”

“What…What happened?” Alex twitched as Washington hummed thoughtfully. The deep timbre of his General’s voice did nothing for Alexander’s nerves. Resolutely, the aide kept his gaze forward and made no attempt to pry it from his view of the canvas wall of the tent.

“Well, when you very uncharacteristically did not turn up to work on time, the aides and I agreed to send someone to check on you.” Washington paused here, and Alex had to repress the urge to squirm. “Our own Marquis found you, dehydrated and fevered enough to be incoherent in your bed.” Washington’s tone was deceptively calm. The false pleasantness of it was familiar to Alexander, who flinched at the image of poor Lafayette stumbling upon him in such a state. Washington felt the motion and hummed again. “Hmm yes our dear Lafayette was quite beside himself with concern. You would do well, Alexander, to take better care of yourself in the future. To spare your friends the pain of seeing you harmed if nothing else.”

Alexander’s mind whirled as he continued to lie there, immobile. He had a vague memory of collapsing into bed, feeling like his head was twice its weight and much too warm. Beyond that, nothing. Unease crept within him. He chewed his lip and took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Sir?”

“Hmmmm?” There was amusement in Washington’s tone.

“Why, exactly, are we ah- That is- Why are you.. holding me?” The flush in Alexander’s cheeks was thankfully not from any remnant of fever. Washington’s arm tightened where it was draped across the young man’s waist. It took an absolutely herculean effort for Alex not to make a sound as he was pulled closer in toward his General’s chest. They were lying on Alexander’s cot, from the roughness of the fabric against his cheek and the rather close-quarters arrangements. Alex knew from the heat he felt in his face that he was redder than a Brit’s coat by now and if it truly was his General lying pressed against his back he was not sure he would not pass out again for all the blood rushing to his head. He felt the twitch of an aborted laugh in the wall of muscle behind him and _dear lord Washington was speaking into his ear._

 _“_ You have interesting things to say when you are.. indisposed, Alexander.” Washington’s tone was playful now, _knowing._ Mortification swelled in Alexander’s chest and his thoughts exploded into a whirlwind. _What did I say?_ he thought frantically, trying desperately to dredge up any memory of the night before. He was finished, ruined. There was no way he could possibly look into the General’s face again until _he knew exactly what he’d said._

A pathetic “O-Oh?” was all that Alex could bare to say in response. His whole body quivered now in Washington’s hold, stillness abandoned in his turmoil. Washington, unbeknownst to Alex, smiled a bit sadly before showing his beloved aide a little mercy.

“Indeed. You spoke of your friends,” Washington worked his other arm up enough to card his fingers through Alexander’s hair where it had come unbound. “You spoke of the depth of their meaning to you, and how dearly you had come to view them.” Lafayette had smiled tenderly at the trembling admission of his friend. He had taken Alexander’s hand and shushed him as he stroked his hair in much the way Washington was now. 

“You spoke of your work, of course, and how fiercely you were willing to fight for this country, this dream that we share.” Alex was trying to bury his face in the pillow beneath him, while still pressing into Washington’s caress. “And, you spoke of me.”

Here Alex froze completely, all trembling ceased in favor of complete, horrified petrification. Washington hummed again, an attempt at comfort as he rested his chin on top of Alexander’s head. He tugged the young man impossibly closer and whispered, quickly, to dismiss the fear that had kept his Alex at bay.

“You spoke of your admiration. You said that though you may hold yourself distant, I should never doubt your utter devotion, both to the cause that we share, and to me. You said that you found comfort in me, and that you hoped that I might find the same in you.” Washington chuckled softly. “Only you, Alexander, could be so eloquent as to touch the hearts of others even as your brilliant mind is consumed by fever.” Here Alex breathed out shakily in a far off echo of what could’ve been a laugh. Washington continued.

“When you had been settled and Lafayette dismissed for the night, you bade me to stay with you. And stay I did, that I might better express my own adoration upon your waking.” He felt the small shock run through Alexander, and heard the stuttering gasp. It spurred him on. “Alexander, I hope every day that you recognize the depth of my care for you. I relish your wit, your sharp intelligence, your mannerisms, not entirely for the benefit they bring to our cause but for the selfish enjoyment I find in them each day.” Alexander’s breathing was completely uneven now, and Washington found that he himself was not unaffected by the emotion building between them. His voice came hoarse with intensity now.

“Whatever doubt you may possess as to my devotion to you, Alexander Hamilton, I would dispel it from your mind.” Washington brought his arm from where it wrapped around Alexander’s waist to press his hand firmly to the young man’s chest. Alex gasped softly at the touch and knew his General could feel the thundering of his heart. Quite suddenly, Alex found himself twisting around within Washington’s embrace. He turned, pressing his own hands against the broad expanse of his General’s chest as the other man’s arms settled around his waist once more. Through the tight grip of his fingers, he could feel the pounding of Washington’s heart mirroring his own. His breath left him once again and the world sharpened into a razor point of clarity. Lifting his head, he locked eyes with Washington. Almost in sync, the two smiled.

“Sir.”

“Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even when I try to make it funny, it always ends up kinda heavy in the end. I blame Washington and his sincerity.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Also, I am [taking prompts](http://variaswrites.tumblr.com/ask) if you're interested! Not limited to whamilton, or even to Hamilton at all! Hit me up if you wanna


End file.
